This invention relates to a method and apparatus for operating one or a plurality of deposition systems. The invention has application with any microwave deposition system, but has particular applicability for plasma-type systems, such as those incorporating amorphous semiconductor alloys. The invention includes a method and apparatus for making such devices by plasma deposition from reaction gases wherein the plasmas are excited by microwave energy. The invention has one of its most important applications in making commercial electrophotographic devices having a cylindrical or drum configuration with the amorphous semiconductor alloys coated or deposited on the outer surfaces thereof. The present invention enhances the commercial mass production of deposition systems, such as utilized for electrophotographic drums incorporating amorphous semiconductor alloys.
Silicon is the basis of the huge crystalline semiconductor industry and is the material which has produced expensive high efficiency (18 percent) crystalline solar cells for space applications. When crystalline semiconductor technology reached a commercial state, it became the foundation of the present huge semiconductor device manufacturing industry. This was due to the ability of the scientists to grow substantially defect-free germanium and particularly silicon crystals, and then turn them into extrinsic materials with p-type and n-type conductivity regions therein. This was accomplished by diffusing into such crystalline material parts per million of donor (n) or acceptor (p) dopant materials introduced as substitutional impurities into the substantially pure crystalline materials, to increase their electrical conductivity and to control their being either of a p or n conduction type. The fabrication processes for making p-n junction crystals involve extremely complex, time consuming, and expensive procedures. Thus, these crystalline materials useful in solar cells and current control devices are produced under very carefully controlled conditions by growing individual single silicon or germanium crystals, and when p-n junctions are required, by doping such single crystals with extremely small and critical amounts of dopants.
In summary, crystal silicon devices have fixed parameters which are not variable as desired, require large amounts of material, are only producible in relatively small areas and are expensive and time consuming to produce. Devices based upon amorphous silicon can eliminate these crystal silicon disadvantages. Amorphous silicon has an optical absorption edge having properties similar to a direct gap semiconductor and only a material thickness of one micron or less is necessary to absorb the same amount of sunlight as the 50 micron thick crystalline silicon. Further, amorphous silicon can be made faster, easier and in larger areas than can crystalline silicon.
Accordingly, a considerable effort has been made to develop processes for readily depositing amorphous semiconductor alloys or films, each of which can encompass relatively large areas, if desired, limited only by the size of the deposition equipment, and which could be readily doped to form p-type and n-type materials where p-n junction devices are to be made therefrom equivalent to those produced by their crystalline counterparts. For many years such work was substantially unproductive. Amorphous silicon or germanium (Group IV) films are normally four-fold coordinated and were found to have microvoids and dangling bonds and other defects which produce a high density of localized states in the energy gap thereof. The presence of a high density of localized states in the energy gap of amorphous silicon semiconductor films results in a low degree of photoconductivity and short carrier lifetime, making such films unsuitable for photoresponsive applications. Additionally, such films could not be successfully doped or otherwise modified to shift the Fermi level close to the conduction or valence bands, making them unsuitable for making p-n junctions for solar cell and current control device applications.
In an attempt to minimize the aforementioned problems involved with amorphous silicon and germanium, W. E. Spear and P. G. Le Comber of Carnegie Laboratory of Physics, University of Dundee, in Dundee, Scotland, did some work on "Substitutional Doping of Amorphous Silicon", as reported in a paper published in Solid State Communications, Vol. 17, pp. 1193-1196, 1975, toward the end of reducing the localized states in the energy gap in amorphous silicon or germanium to make the same approximate more closely intrinsic crystalline silicon or germanium and or substitutionally doping the amorphous materials with suitable classic dopants, as in doping crystalline materials, to make them extrinsic and of p or n conduction types.
The reduction of the localized states was accomplished by glow discharge deposition of amorphous silicon films wherein a gas of silane (SiH.sub.4) was passed through a reaction tube where the gas was decomposed by an radio frequency (RF) glow discharge and deposited on a substrate at a substrate temperature of about 500.degree.-600.degree. K. (227.degree.-327.degree. C.). The material so deposited on the substrate was an intrinsic amorphous material consisting of silicon and hydrogen. To produce a doped amorphous material, a gas of phosphine (PH.sub.3) for n-type conduction or a gas of diborane (B.sub.2 H.sub.6) for p-type conduction was premixed with the silane gas and passed through the glow discharge reaction tube under the same operating conditions. The gaseous concentration of the dopants used was between about 5.times.10.sup.-6 and 10.sup.-2 parts per volume. The material so deposited included supposedly substitutional phosphorus or boron dopant and was shown to be extrinsic and of n or p conduction type.
While it was not known by these researchers, it is now known by the work of others that the hydrogen in the silane combines at an optimum temperature with many of the dangling bonds of the silicon during the glow discharge deposition, to substantially reduce the density of the localized states in the energy gap toward the end of making the electronic properties of the amorphous material approximate more nearly those of the corresponding crystalline material.
The incorporation of hydrogen in the above RF deposition method not only has limitations based upon the fixed ratio of hydrogen to silicon in silane, but, more importantly, various Si:H bonding configurations introduce new antibonding states which can have deleterious consequences in these materials. Therefore, there are basic limitations in reducing the density of localized states in these materials which are particularly harmful in terms of effective p as well as n doping. The resulting density of states of the RF silane deposited materials leads to a narrow depletion width, which in turn limits the efficiencies of solar cells and other devices whose operation depends on the drift of free carriers. The RF method of making these materials by the use of only silicon and hydrogen also results in a high density of surface states which affects all the above parameters.
After the development of the glow discharge deposition of silicon from silane gas was carried out, work was done on the sputter depositing of amorphous silicon films in the atmosphere of a mixture of argon (required by the sputtering deposition process) and molecular hydrogen, to determine the results of such molecular hydrogen on the characteristics of the deposited amorphous silicon film. This research indicated that the hydrogen acted as an altering agent which bonded in such a way as to reduce the localized states in the energy gap. However, the degree to which the localized states in the energy gap were reduced in the sputter deposition process was much less than that achieved by the silane deposition process described above. The above-described p and n dopant gases also were introduced in the sputtering process to produce p and n doped materials. These materials had a lower doping efficiency than the materials produced in the glow discharge process. Neither process produced efficient p-doped materials with sufficiently high acceptor concentrations for producing commercial p-n or p-i-n junction devices. The n-doping efficiency was below desirable acceptable commercial levels and the p-doping was particularly undesirable since it reduced the width of the band gap and increased the number of localized states in the band gap.
Greatly improved amorphous silicon alloys having significantly reduced concentrations of localized states in the energy gaps thereof and high quality electronic properties have been prepared by glow discharge as fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,898, Amorphous Semiconductors Equivalent to Crystalline Semiconductors, Stanford R. Ovshinsky and Arun Madan which issued Oct. 7, 1980, and by vapor deposition as fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,374, Stanford R. Ovshinsky and Masatsugu Izu, which issued on Aug. 12, 1980, under the same title. As disclosed in these patents, which are incorporated herein by reference, fluorine is introduced into the amorphous silicon semiconductor to substantially reduce the density of localized states therein. Activated fluorine especially readily diffuses into and bonds to the amorphous silicon in the amorphous body to substantially decrease the density of localized defect states therein, because the small size of the fluorine atoms enables them to be readily introduced into the amorphous body. The fluorine bonds to the dangling bonds of the silicon and forms what is believed to be a partially ionic stable bond with flexible bonding angles, which results in a more stable and more efficient compensation or alteration than is formed by hydrogen and other compensating or altering agents. Fluorine is considered to be a more efficient compensating or altering element than hydrogen when employed alone or with hydrogen because of its exceedingly small size, high reactivity, specificity in chemical bonding, and highest electronegativity. Hence, fluorine is qualitatively different from other halogens and so is considered a super-halogen.
As an example, compensation may be achieved with fluorine alone or in combination with hydrogen with the addition of these element(s) in very small quantities (e.g., fractions of one atomic percent). However, the amounts of fluorine and hydrogen most desirably used are much greater than such small percentages so as to form a silicon-hydrogen-fluorine alloy. Such alloying amounts of fluorine and hydrogen may, for example, be in the range of 1 to 5 percent or greater. It is believed that the new alloy so formed has a lower density of defect states in the energy gap than that achieved by the mere neutralization of dangling bonds and similar defect states. Such larger amount of fluorine, in particular, is believed to participate substantially in a new structural configuration of an amorphous silicon-containing material and facilitates the addition of other alloying materials, such as germanium. Fluorine, in addition to its other characteristics mentioned herein, is believed to be an organizer of local structure in the silicon-containing alloy through inductive and ionic effects. It is believed that fluorine also influences the bonding of hydrogen by acting in a beneficial way to decrease the density of defect states which hydrogen contributes while acting as a density of states reducing element. The ionic role that fluorine plays in such an alloy is believed to be an important factor in terms of the nearest neighbor relationships.
About forty-five years ago, C. Carlson developed the first electrophotographic process based on a sulfur material. Other chalcogenides such as selenium and selenium alloys were thereafter suggested for such applications together with organic substances such as polyvinyl carbazole (PVK). These materials, however, exhibited certain deficiencies. They were toxic, and therefore difficult to handle, soft, and therefore subject to wear, and had poor infrared light photoresponse.
In view of the above noted deficiencies of these materials, silicon based amorphous semiconductor alloys were investigated for possible applications in electrophotographic processes. These materials were considered likely to be useful because of the hardness of amorphous silicon alloys, because of their nontoxic nature, and because of their improved photoresponse to infrared light. Also, as previously mentioned, these materials could be made with a density of states reduced to a point where charging of the materials to the potentials required for electrophotographic replication was considered possible. Thus, amorphous semiconductor alloys made by the processes hereinabove described have demonstrated photoresponsive and structural characteristics which are suited for electrophotographic applications. These prior art processes, however, have suffered from relatively slow deposition rates and low conversion efficiency of the reaction gas feed stock which are important considerations from the standpoint of using amorphous semiconductor materials on a commercial basis.
A new and improved process for making electrophotographic devices incorporating amorphous semiconductor alloys is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 580,081, filed Feb. 14, 1984 for "An Improved Method Of Making A Photoconductive Member And Improved Photoconductive Members Made Thereby", filed in the names of Annette G. Johncock and Stephen J. Hudgens, which is incorporated herein by reference. The process described therein is a microwave glow discharge deposition process which provides substantially increased deposition rates and reaction gas feed stock utilization. Among the many applications for amorphous semiconductor alloys, high deposition rates and reaction gas feed stock conversion efficiency and utilization are most essential for the commercial viability of electrophotographic devices utilizing such materials. High deposition rates and feed stock conversion efficiency and utilization are necessary because layer thicknesses of about 15 microns or more of amorphous semiconductor alloy are required in such devices to enable sufficient surface potential, about 350 volts, to be applied thereto. As a result, amorphous semiconductor alloys can be deposited at sufficient rates and have desired photoresponsive characteristics to enable the commercial utilization of such materials in electrophotographic devices.
The electrophotographic devices used in commercial practice usually take the form of cylindrical or drum members. An apparatus and method which facilitates the deposition of amorphous semiconductor alloys uniformly over the entire outer surface of such drums to form electrophotographic devices thereon is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 580,086, also filed Feb. 14, 1984, for "Method And Apparatus For Making Electrophotographic Devices", filed in the names of Eugene W. Fournier, Erik J. Bjornard, Annette G. Johncock and Joachim Doehler, which is incorporated herein by reference. At the same time, all of the advantages of microwave glow discharge processes including high reaction gas feed stock utilization can be realized. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for operating one or a plurality of deposition systems to enhance the microwave glow discharge process which can be utilized in making the above electrophotographic devices.